The Blood of the Ancients
by Max The Demon Wolf
Summary: What if Naruto's father had forerunner blood in his veins? What if this was the reason for Minato being able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique? What if Naruto inherits it to but to a higher degree and awakens old forgotten technology that laid dormant? Smart and clever Naruto paring NarutoxHinataxFemSasukexFemGaaraxFemHaku Harem HaloxNaruto crossover
1. The Change

The Blood of the Ancients

Summary; What if Naruto's father had Forerunner blood in his veins what if this was the reason for Minato being able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique what if Naruto inherits it to but to a higher degree and awakens old forgotten technology that laid dormant. Smart and clever Naruto paring NarutoxHinataxFemSasukexFemGaaraxFemHakuxFemItachi x harem.

HaloxNaruto crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or Naruto are property of Kishimoto and Microsoft this is for entertainment only.

Bijju/Demonic/Jutsu talking/ and place change: Come closer.

Demonic/Bijju thought: Why is it getting so dark?

People talking: hey get the demon brat!

People thinking: How does he do it?

It was October tenth 4 years after the Kyuubi attack. Today was Kyuubi festival to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Yondaime Hokage. Today was the day people spent time with family, friends and have a good time. For most it is a wonderful day but for one boy Named Naruto Uzumaki this day of the year was Naruto's worst day out the entire year. Today is a special day for Naruto because it's his birthday but sadly today always end in misery. Today is the time when Naruto's treatment by the villagers is the worst on this day.

Unknown to him he is the Kyuubi's Jinjuriki the reminder to the villagers the murder of their loved ones still lives in Naruto. Known too few Naruto is the son of the Yondaime and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Currently Naruto is running for his life from the yearly fox hunt happening on his third birthday. Naruto was a young, not understandable and unwanted child he is 4 years old he has worn out rag shirt and pants covered in dirt and cuts marking up the clothing. His blue sky blue eyes were filled with fear and his usually sun shinning spiky hair was hanging down covered up by clumps of dirt and his round whiskered choppy face had stain dirt smudges on his cheeks.

Naruto was running down the streets of the village as the mob of villagers gave chase. Naruto may not know but today things will be a little different and change his life for the better. All so bring major change to his entire child hood.

As Naruto was running and fear griping him Naruto's mind was processing an inhuman rate and everything looked like it was slowing down numeric equations began to appear in his vision and Naruto's mind somehow was able to interpret sum the equations as directions of some sort to guided him from the mob. Naruto followed on of the equations down an alley way and kept going till he hit a dead-end when Naruto got to the dead-end everything started to return to Normal speed.

Then Naruto started to think "What? Why now. Where is the funny white hair mask man." As he thought tis the mob caught up to him and where at the opposite end of the alley Naruto Notice them and backed into the wall behind him and hugged the back of his body against it. The villages began to talk "look the little demon is cornered like a rat." One of the Villagers said then another Villager spoke "Lets finish what our beloved Yondaime started." That started to rile rest of the villagers to attack young Naruto.

All Naruto could do was pray and watch as the villagers advance on him. All little Naruto could do was think "wh..y what d..i..d I do? I was never a meaning all I do is asking for fun time. like rest of kids". Naruto started to snivel and tears started to stream down his eyes as the villages beat you Naruto with their fist, broken bottles and assortment of blunt weapons while screaming "Die demon filth, nobody wants you just die, this is for my family."

Assortment words like that each eat drew blood from the little boy bring unimaginable pain. Naruto then thought "Maybe mean people right maybe I deserve to die." Naruto's vision starts to get blurry from the blunt force to his head as Naruto slowly feels like sleeping he sees vision of the people from the ramen stand and the old man smile at him. Their words ring into Naruto's ears "Never tried ramen before it's on the house. The least we could do for such a sweet boy". "Naruto some day you going to take this hate from me and I'll be there to see the day."

As these voices ring in Naruto's head all he could do was wish for the pain to stop so Naruto whispered allowed "st…o..p" he stuttered. They ignored and continued to beat him even harder. Naruto whispered one more time "s..to..p i..tle..a..v..e me ..a..lo..n..e." They ignored Naruto couldn't take any more and shout as loud as a four-year old could "STOP IT".

As Naruto shouted an invisible wave came from Naruto and sent a concussive force that connected with villagers sent them flying down to the opposite end of the ally way after that Naruto started to unconsciousness but not before seeing the funny looking Mask people showed up. Then he dropped to a deep sleep.

Somewhere else when that shock wave went off from Naruto

A metallic object with in the forest of death's forest floor started to glow blue and it began to open up and a blue-eyed, geometric orb began to float from the opening then spoke "Forerunner here? Excellent". It said to its self then spoke again "rebirth protocol initiated." Then the orb flew off in search of the forerunner.

Cliff hanger

Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no flamers I know I may have over looked grammar issues but its my first story on this site.


	2. The Retrivial

**The Blood of the Ancients **

Summary; What if Naruto's father had forerunner blood in his veins what if this was the reason for Minato being able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique what if Naruto inherits it to but to a higher degree and awakens old forgotten technology that laid dormant. Smart and clever Naruto paring NarutoxHinataxFemSasukexFemGaaraxFemHakuxharem.

HaloxNaruto crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or Naruto those belong to Kishimoto and Microsoft this is for entertainment only.

**Bijju/Demonic/Jutsu talking/ and place change: Come closer.**

**_Demonic/Bijju thought: Why is it getting so dark?_**

_People talking: hey get the demon brat!_

_People thinking: __How does he do it?_

**Somewhere else when that shock wave went off from Naruto**

A metallic object with in the forest of death's forest floor started to glow blue and it began to open up and a blue-eyed, geometric orb began to float from the opening then spoke "_Forerunner here? Excellent". _It said to its self then spoke again "_rebirth protocol initiated." _Then the orb flew off in search of the forerunner.

The council room 20 minutes after the mob incident

In a room there was a table in the center and a mane chair sat the Sandaime Hokage.

The two chairs beside him the chair to his left sat Homura Mitokado to his right sat Koharu Utatane. Are the Sandaime's advisors at rest of the table on one side sat the Ninja clan heads and the other side saté civilian council members and Danzo an old man with a bandages wrapped around his left eye and bandage rapping on his right arm. Support of the civilain's and wants Naruto as a weapon. On the clan heads side of the table sat Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka and Uchiha.

The third Hokage decide to speak _Today's council meeting is what transpired today 20 minutes ago to one boy named Naruto Uzumaki. _

As the third said that the civilian side of the council was in an uproar screaming things like "_The demon needs to die, we should kill it earlier, yeah lets finish that filth off". _As they were about to say more negative and irrelevant things the third Hokage was furious by their comments and flood the council room. With his killing intent and chakra the villagers all were holding their throats and struggle to stand and the clan heads were shaking a bit by the killing intent and chakra.

The third the shouted with anger infused voice "_ENOUGH! None of you will attempt to harm or kill Naruto! If you do so that will result in your execution for treason!" _All the civilians shook their heads in response. The third decide to get to the point of this meeting. _Were here today to discuss what happened with Naruto._

The villagers were about to say something they would regret but Sandaime gave them a sharp glare making the civilians effectively shutting them up then the Sandaime continued _"During today's festivities one known as Naruto Uzumaki was on a run from a mob."_ Sandaime glared at the civilians hard making them sweat then went on to the conversation _"As Naruto was chase one of my Anbu operatives were following him and to intervene if necessary but some fire broke out near my Anbu's position which he went to investigate. As that was over he found the mob beating Naruto and was about to go and stop them but something strange happened."_

After the Third said that the council was whispering to one another then someone asked _"Lord Hokage by strange do you mean __**IT**__?! _The third than responding saying "_It has nothing to do with the demon and No the seal is not weakening". When my Anbu was watching Naruto Uzumaki screamed for the mob to stop when he did that a unknow force smacked into the mob and blew them down the alley way." It's mine and my Anbu's believe Naruto may have unlocked a Kekkei genkai in other words women and gentleman a bloodline limit."_

This caused a variety of reactions to happen throught out the room some shock from the civilians and happy smile to the clan heads meaning they could use this to help young Naruto. Everyone started to discuss around the room about invoking the CRA (clan restoration act) on Naruto. The clans were deciding are arranging marriages most did this in respect to bring happiness to the child of their beloved fourth Hokage. Only the Hokage, clan heads and Hokage's advisors know the true sworn to secretes by the threat of death for a S rank secret.

A the discussions went on the third Hokage looked at a picture of the fourth and he thought_"Minato I hope am doing the right thing inorder to bring happiness towards your son. Why did you have to the sealing I could've done it and Naruto would still have a father. Minato would be ashamed of the village you help protect turns their back on you wish and hurts your son. I hope this helps you Naruto" _Thought the Sandaime with a sad expression as he looked at the picture then the council.

**Location change Konoha hospital Naruto's room While the council started**

It was a white room with a window to the far end of the room and the bed Naruto was sleeping on was in the center of the room. Naruto's condition was sever he has head truama. Plus a fracture at the back of his skull and cuts, bruises that covered his body wrapped in bandages and his ragging clothing replaced with hospital ropes and trappings around his head. Naruto's current condition stable for now. As Naruto slept a creek was heard in his room and the lights were out footsteps could be heard as got closer a beautiful looking young woman with black hair and brown eyes.

She was wearing a standard Chuunin vest and outfit. She slowly started to approach Naruto's bed normally Naruto has Anbu guards around to protect him almost 24/7 but since around this time at night they do guard shift changes which is a 5 minute to 20 minute shift change. The woman moved closer to Naruto's bed were she could be considered hanging over it. She then was about to pull out a kunai Naruto's eyes opened up.

At first Naruto's vision was blurry he could make an outline of someone in his field of vision. As Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes he called "_Jiji is that you he asked "_, All Naruto got was silence as Naruto vision became clear fear gripped his heart as he could make out a woman and saw the malicious and hate in her eyes like the rest of the mob that attacked him today Naruto's first instinct was to scream which he did but it didn't last long. The woman move a chuunin level speeds and slammed Naruto into the wall by his neck, left a dent into the wall and a cracked could be heard. Naruto screamed in response to the pain put the woman tighten her grip on his throat and harshly said_ Shut up demon brat_.

As she smacked him across the face causing Naruto to whimper in response as tears started to fall off of Naruto's bruised face down his whisker cheeks. The woman spoke "_Stop faking demon you had this coming for what you did to my family."_ The woman smiled devilishly with cruelty as she brought out her kunai she started to trace Naruto's whiskers with her left hand holding the kunai she started to speak. _"You got off easy from the mob I'm going to do what they did to you look miner in comparison." _Naruto's mind started going a mile a minute and he thought _"Why is every person mean to me? Why I did not do anything like mean woman said? Where's my mommy and daddy did they hate me to? Please any person make pain stop, stop mean lady please! _

Hopelessness is all Naruto can come to feel since all he felt today was pain. Then the cruel woman spoke "_I thought of something how about I give you more whiskers but vertical on your face!" _She slowly dragged the kunai agonizingly slow a cross Naruto's cheek vertically creating a cash as she moves down causing Naruto agonizing pain and smiled as she saw the pain she was bring Naruto.

As she did it again Naruto's pain was just as intense as before. The woman then spoke again "_Well demon it's about time I put you out of your misery if you are innocent you be released from this cruel world if not well you got what's coming to you." _All Naruto can do is hope it ends quickly and pain less the woman she swung her kunai arm down to Naruto's heart.

**Location change forest of death 20 minutes before the hospital incident.**

A floating blue-eyed, geometric orb was searching the forest. As it searched it sent its scanners to detect that energy source that it felt earlier. On its display it could see 13 distinct high energy readings all of them looked a bluish color but one stood out above the rest. It was blue like the others except it had traces of red with blue in it mixed with the energy signature that of a forerunner. Then the orb spoke to its self in a robotic but enthusiastic voice "_objected detected.". "Priority obtain subject everything is secondary" _

As the spoke it flew off and tailed the energy signature as it weaved through the Forrest and flew above the buildings in the village to stay out of sight. This continued for 5 minutes straight. The signature stopped the machine began to scan the building with a yellow beam and id it as a medical facility. The machine hummed to its self knowing what it's looking for has to off gotten injuries. The machine circled the facility till it felt the signature grow strong again and another signature was near it so the machine flew to the window closest to its subject.

**Now back to the kunai being swung down to Naruto's heart**

As the woman's kunai meet flesh a glowing beam shot with in a second and hit the kunai and melted it burning the woman's hand in the process she through as that beam hit the sound of broken glass could be heard . The metallic but cheerful voice was heard by the still fright Naruto and now the shell shock woman. "_Step away from the forerunner" That's your only warning next shot will be lethal"._

The woman then said _You're a metallic devil I'll kill your master then you" _The woman pulled out a kunai and tried to drive it into Naruto's head the metallic devil as she called Fired a red beam into her chest and it smacked her into the wall breaking it in the process with a scorch mark about an inch or 2 deep in her chest. She was reader unconscious

The machine then hummed to its self then it looked at the shocked face of Naruto then sent out a beam Naruto flinched but it was not a plasma beam just a scan beam over Naruto's body to do a diagnosis. Naruto's mental mind too much in one day so Naruto went into unconsciousness.

The machine then spoke as it looked at the woman and recalled her foolish actions she tried earlier. '_Dump primitive" _the machine shifted its gaze on Naruto then spoke _"Subject found and located" "Scans show forerunner DNA in subject entwined with human DNA strands." "Subjects injuries severe beginning subject treatment" _The machine then looked around the room the spoke again _'Technology inefficient must relies on old installations on this world obsolete but can help with subject's survival" "Nearest installation 10% operational" "Teleport sequence active in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0"_ As the countdown reach zero a beam of light engulfed the metallic blue-eyed, geometric orb and Naruto's body as rings in them circled them for a few seconds then they vanished in a flash of light.

2 minutes after the teleportation a couple of Anbu burst into Naruto's room in fight formation one in a dog mask and spiky silver hair surveyed the room and noticed a blood stains on the hospital bed and the cracked wall plus the broken glass from the window.

Then his eyes laid on the woman who attacked Naruto then the Anbu spoke _'Cat take the woman to Anko and Ibiki for questioning." _A Anbu with purple waist length hair with a cat mask went and picked up the woman just like the dog anbu she notice the state of the room and the scorch marks on the woman. Then the dog mask Anbu spoke to himself _"The council and the Hokage aren't to like this I hope your save Naruto"._

Done

Any suggestions for Machines name may become the name I choose for chapter 3 and rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3 the Meeting

**The Blood of the Ancients**

Summary; What if Naruto's father had forerunner blood in his veins what if this was the reason for Minato being able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique what if Naruto inherits it to but to a higher degree and awakens old forgotten technology that laid dormant. Smart and clever Naruto paring NarutoxHinataxFemSasukexFemGaaraxFemHakuxharem.

HaloxNaruto crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or Naruto those are owned by Kishimoto and Microsoft this is for entertainment purposes only.

**Bijju/Demonic/Jutsu talking/ and place change: Come closer.**

_**Demonic/Bijju thought: Why is it getting so dark?**_

_People talking: hey get the demon brat!_

_People thinking: How does he do it?_

**Previously on The Blood of the Ancients**

The machine then looked around the room and then spoke again "_Technology inefficient must rely on old installations on this world obsolete but can help with subject's survival" "10% operational" "Teleport sequence active in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0"_ As the countdown reached zero a beam of light engulfed the metallic blue-eyed machine and Naruto's body as the rings in the beam circled them for a few seconds then they vanished in a flash of light.

_"_2 minutes after the transportation a couple of Anbu burst into Naruto's room in fight one who was wearing a dog mask,spiky silver hair surveyed the room. Then noticed a blood stains on the hospital bed and the cracked wall behind the head of the bed plus the broken glass from the window.

Then his eyes laid on the woman that attacked Naruto then the Anbu spoke _'Cat take the woman to Anko and Ibiki for questioning." _A Anbu with purple waist length hair with a cat mask went and picked up the woman just like the dog anbu she notice the state of the room and the scorch marks on the woman. Then the dog mask Anbu spoke to himself _"The council and the Hokage aren't to like this I hope you're save Naruto"._

**Now 20 miles under the forest of death**

There appears a metallic room with markings on the wall glowing with light blue color. Some of the markings were covered in moss and roots growing over some in the far end of the room metallic pod like objects laid on the ground and the hatch facing upward. In-front of each end of a pod there was a rectangle platform with holes in them with a emitter of sorts. A glowing yellow light hit the center of the room and to figures appeared a blue-eyed, geometric orb and an unconscious Naruto.

The machine then spoke in a feminine like voice as it said _"engaging in recovery protocols"  
_The machine then shot out a yellow beam that enveloped Naruto's body. The machine then lifted Naruto's body towards one of the pods, it then hummed a hiss that could be heard from the pod as it opened up. The machine then lowered Naruto into it. The pod hissed as it closed and glowing blue symbols came to life around the pod. The rectangle platform shot out a hologram showing Naruto's inner body structure due to the orange rays were scanning Naruto up and down.

The machine then spoke of Naruto's condition._ "Subject has a fracture on the back of his skull, a two top left rips were broken inward possibly causing internal bleeding minimal damage done to skin except facial areas" "Engaging healing protocols."_

A gray and bluish liquid like substance started to filter through the pod's slots that were on each side. Upon closer examination, the liquid was not liquid, but Nano sized machines that swarmed all over Naruto and started to seal all of his wounds on the surface of his skin with small lasers that seared wounds shut gradually. A decent size of Nano bots went into Naruto's body through his mouth and the cuts on his face closing them in the process.

As the Nano bots approached Naruto's ribs, a red glowing energy started to coat them, and helped the Nano bots heal his ribs and put them in place faster. The same process happened to his skull. As this was happening the machine then took notice of the strange energy signature but decided to study it later. After the Nanos did their job they left Naruto's body but the strange energy was somewhat corrosive to the Nanos and destroyed a small hand full of them. The tank was now clear of Nano bots.

As Naruto's vitals finally stabilized, the machine began running diagnostics on the whole installation. The machine then spoke aloud, _"Core power levels 8%." "Security protocols offline." "_ _Sentinel's offline." " Door lock mechanisms online 100% operational." "Cloaking systems online 100% operational." "sensors 50% operational" "Activate sentinel repair protocols."_

As this was said, the walls began to open showing hatches and a group of grayish-white,two arm-like appendages and a central head curved undercarriage containing cylinder-like object machines appeared. They began to fly off in the direction of the core and other important functions.

**Just before Naruto's and the machine's disappearance from the hospital at the council room.**

As the clan heads were discussing the possible arrange marriage proposals for Naruto, a white haired Anbu appeared with a swirl of leafs. Getting everyone's attention, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, addressed the Anbu "_Dog, what do you have to report?" _The Anbu designated code name Dog spoke _"Hokage-sama I got bad news."_ This got every ones attention, Hiruzen motioned with his head for Dog to continue. Dog continued his report _"Sir as we were changing our watch schedules for Naruto, we felt a foreign chakra signature in his room."_

This made every one worried what this might lead to. After his pause, dog continued his report. _"As we arrived, we found Naruto missing but found traces of his blood, a melted kunai with traces of Naruto's blood on it. "Then we found broken glass, some of it super-heated, and a Kunoichi chuunin." "She was found injured with a fire based injury." _The council was in a buss and uproar over what has happened. Some members were shouting that a search party should be sent out. Hiruzen spiked his killing intent silencing the council then he motioned Dog to continue.

Dog then began to speak again _"We had the kunoichi sent to Anko and Ibiki for interigation' "They got her to crack, but all she could say was how she injured Naruto or demon brat as she called him, nothing new there." "What she said next was surprising." "A metallic devil came in and stopped me from killing its demon master call it forerunner something."_

This made the council start talking among its-self one thing being predominant. What is a forerunner? Why did this metallic devil take Naruto and to where. These were the thoughts of the clan heads and the hokage.

**2 hours have passed since the council meeting, 20 miles below the forest of death.**

As Naruto started to gain consciousness, he saw metallic walls surrounding him and Naruto remember what happened at the hospital and began to panic. The sound of a high beeping noise was heard and the machine decided to open the pod. Naruto saw the thing open up allowing him to quickly rush up. As Naruto got out of the pod he looked around and noticed the walls with weird markings. As Naruto had a sense of familiarity with this place as he saw the blue lines on the walls move, he heard a feminine voice saying _"so you're awake creator."_ Naruto felt his blood run cold, his blood pulse rising and extreme fear filling him.

As Naruto went to turn, he did not see a person, but that thing that saved him from that cruel woman. The machine noticed the young forerunner's panic then it realized why. That primitive female assaulted her creator. Since that human caused harm to her creator he is jumpy around the female persuasion. Naruto then decided to talk in a pleading and fearful tone _"ple.a..se don..'t hurt m.e I do.n't know what I did but I'm sorry." _

The machine then commented as it noticed it creators tears_ "Why would I hurt you creator?" "That would be counterproductive after just healing your injuries."_

Then Naruto's previous fear and nervousness of the glowing blue-eyed, orb started to fade and Naruto felt confusion and then stated _"Why aren't you trying to hurt me like that mean lady in the hospital?"_ _"Everyone calls me a demon and I don't know why." "Most people say mean and cruel things so I thought you might have played along to torment me to." _

The machine buzzed with what could be considered anger as far as a machine can express anger." _"Stupid primitives filling my creators mind with such useless and ignorant wording"_

Naruto was in awe somebody or something cares for him other than just his jiji, those people who run the place with that delicious worm like dish and the dog mask man._ "Creator if you were a demon so I would but I'm not a demon so neither are you." _

After hearing that, Naruto went on to ask something _"Not to be mean but what is you?" _

After hearing Naruto's question, the machine would frown at Naruto's poor language skills if it could frown.

The Machine decide to address its creator's question _"Creator, what I am is beyond the people of this planet's comprehension and currently yours as well, but we will correct that."_ _"I am what is called a AI, which means artificial intelligence, which means I am a machine cable of a multitude of things." _As she said this Naruto eyes sparkled like stars and he asked with enthusiasm _"So dose that me you can do that cool flash ninja moves?!" _

The machine spoke again _"No, I cannot creator, but I could much more entertain and much better things then these ninja" "Creator.. _As she was about to say something Naruto interrupted her

"_Naruto." _He whispered and the machine picked on that then spoke

"_What?_" Asked the machine

"_My names Naruto, please stop calling me creator." _Said Naruto

"_Ok creato.. I mean Naruto" said the machine as she responded_

"_Do you have a name, AI thing?" _Naruto asked this question through the machine for a loop, it then responded.

"_Yes Naruto I go by a name, it's 343 Aria spark, rebirth monitor of installation 10, 11 and 12. "10 being this world but you may call me Aria for simplifying things."_

"_Hey Aria you said you help me?_ Asked Naruto

"_Yes from here on out Naruto. I'll use everything at my disposal to help advance your learning and current skills are at an acceptable level." Said Aria_

Naruto was a little excited scratch that thrilled to be taught by some other than his other precious people. To be taught things even an old man may not even know filled Naruto with total joy as he started jumping up and down and then hugged Aria crying tears of joy. This confused Aria as to why he was crying.

"_Naruto why are you crying are you so opposed to my teachings that it's making you cry?" _Aria Asked

"_I'm crying not because I sad but because I am happy for you wanting to teach me and being my newest precious." _Stated Naruto

Aria started to feel something in her core, like warm feeling of some kind, she felt what organics would say mothering instincts or love of a family member. Aria could grasp the concept of emotions, even come close to feeling them, she is now on the way of the forerunners and will change this boy Naruto.

As Aria was thinking, Naruto thought about the all his precious people.

"_Aria where are we?"_ Naruto asked

"_Naruto we are 20 miles under the forest of death and in one of the installations."_

"_20 miles underground?!"_ Naruto said with shock and surprise.

"_Wait a minute will I be able to see my other precious people if you teach me?"_

"_Of course Naruto, I'll just uses a means of moving you with as you would put it, "a flashy yellow light", which will take you from here to there and back after you collect books from your library. Then we will work on you physical skills when you're 6 years old." Stated Aria_

_Then you will attend that place where children go to become "ninja's" but you must keep me a secret till your older Naruto."_

"_You mean that ninja academy Aria?" _Asked Naruto

"_Yes Naruto." Stated Aria_

**Time skip one year in the village**

A decent amount of things happened within the year, Naruto appeared in the village and as he promised, and he did not talk about Aria. When the Anbu found him, Naruto was taken to the council chambers. He saw his jiji, who then gave him a hug and then asked what happened after the female ninja attacked him. Naruto said someone saved him but not as to who.

Surprisingly for Naruto, some people in the council wanted a marriage contract between him and their daughters. Naruto knew little about two of them, Sauki Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga.

If that was not shocking enough, Naruto was given his own clan estate once he marries Sauki and Hinata Hyuuga, but Naruto declined the offer, saying how he would like to know the girls through time then marry them and then possibly accepting the estate.

All so he has to have a minimal of 6 wives for the CRA. During this year, Naruto would go the library without being thrown out because of his new status. With his newfound status, he collected books for Aria to help teach him. Boy did she know how teach, using these holograph thingy to show stuff in 3 dimension space so I can see it.

This happened often, Naruto would be seen walking around the village in the day, then at night out the apartment. His jiji gave Naruto the ability to be teleported to the installation four a couple of hours then teleported back to his apartment. Naruto even started learning something Aria called telekinesis saying it would come naturally to Naruto because of his forerunner blood but never exactly explain what the forerunner is saying, I am related to them. Naruto then was able to move small objects with telekinesis, but not able to hold more a few objects at once. On his 5th birthday Naruto met Hinata because his jiji wanted Naruto meet one his wives and to get to know her, saying something like being a child while all so giggling to himself just creeping out Naruto. That day was one of Naruto's best birthdays, epsically due to him making a new friend, Hinata.

**Current time today October 11 Kumo coming sign a peace treated night time**

As Naruto was preparing to go home to get teleported to Aria, he saw someone with a kumo head band heading for the Hyuuga compound. Naruto did not think much about it considering that there is supposed to be a Kumogakure diligent to negotiate with Konohagakure. The more Naruto thought about it, the more he got a sinking feeling that something was wrong.

Naruto started to run closer to the compound in order to get a closer look. As he approached the ninja he saw earlier, he came out with a sack. Naruto's heart felt heavy as he saw the sack squirm. Naruto thought a lot of scenarios as to stop him. Naruto looked around him, then he saw a rock as big as his fist. Naruto gestured with his hand and the rock began to float. Naruto began to push his hand out. The rock flew fast towards the ninja and eventually hit its target directly in ankle causing the ninja to drop the sack as he hit the dirt hard due to the decent amount of momentum.

Naruto quickly rushed to the sack and united it, reveling a frighten Hinata. As Naruto was about to help her up, he felt the ninja's chakra signature, but a bit late as a leg connected to the left side of his head, sending Naruto flying. Hinata gasped as Naruto hit the earth causing a little dust cloud. The ninja was visible, he had brown hair and brown eyes. His attire was composed of a Kumo jounin flask jacket and his head band of kumo on his head. The ninja then spoke _"That was clever of little brat but sadly for you that's was going to kill you tonight."_

As the ninja started walking slowly to Naruto, he saw the boy's golden hair covered in dust, his orange shirt and pants dirtied up. Naruto struggled to stand, but when Naruto got up and saw the man approaching him, his mind again was thinking on how to get out of this. Untill, he noticed a few tagged kunai behind the Jounin laying on the ground where the Jounin was before when he hit the ground. Naruto concentrated on the kunai and repeated what he did with rock except he moved to the far right side of the Jounin. Then he moved his hand, the Jounin saw the weird gesture Naruto was doing, but did not think much of it.

The sound of a wush sound of a kunai could be heard as it flew to the Jounin. He heard the sound, then jumped 5 feet in the air and missed being hit by the kunai. The Jounin then respond with

**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder **as the Jounin sad this in midair, he released a beam of lightning that was heading for Naruto. Naruto knew he couldn't dodge it and tried the only thing he could do, he released all he could to slow it down. He put his hands at his side then launched them forward then and an invisible shock wave clashed with the lightning. Sweat bead down Naruto's head as he was holding back the jutsu.

Naruto started to bleed out his ears and eyes as the mental strain to hold something like lightning at bay. This clash only lasted 8 agonizing seconds then Naruto's ability gave way and then the lightning jutsu hit its intended target, Naruto.

As this was going on, Hinata was at awe at what her friend was doing to save her. She then saw he was bleeding and was concerned about him. As she was about to say something, she saw the clash stop and her expression turned to one of horror as the jutsu connected to Naruto's chest.

As it connected Naruto let out a blood curdling screaming I agony as the y lighting coursed through his body cause two degree burns and going to third degree as this happened Naruto was launched of his feet and sent flying a couple 3 to 5 meters and then made a thud sound a yell of a five year old good be her _"NARUTO" she _Screamed in fear.

As Naruto was laying there, all he could feel was pain unlike anything he felt before. His vision started to go dark and before he closed his eyes, he heard Hinata scream his name. Just before he blacked out, he heard a demonic voice say **"Damn your beloved fourth Hokage to seal me in such a whelp like you!" "Haha so it seems you're in need of my help boy." **

**'I'll give you the power you so desire to save your precious people." "Muhaha"** The entity laughed then turned serious again** " Once again people will fear the name kyuubi!." "Through you, people shall fear me again."**

Cliff hanger please review no flamers. Finally chapter 3 is done I hope you like it.


	4. The kidnap and bonding

Summary; What if Naruto's father had forerunner blood in his veins what if this was the reason for Minato being able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique what if Naruto inherits it to but to a higher degree and awakens old forgotten technology that laid dormant. Smart and clever Naruto paring NarutoxHinataxFemSasukexFemGaaraxFemHakuxharem.

HaloxNaruto crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or Naruto those are owned by Kishimoto and Microsoft this is for entertainment purposes only.

**Bijju/Demonic/Jutsu talking/ and place change: Come closer.**

**_Demonic/Bijju thought: Why is it getting so dark?_**

_People talking: Hey get the demon brat!_

_People thinking: __How does he do it?_

_**Anomoly42: **__Thanks for the advice also I am an American, and I'm just bad at grammar. All so thanks for the advice on the installation._

**Previously on The Blood of the Ancients**

**"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic murder,** as the Jounin said this in midair, he released a beam of lightning that headed right for Naruto. Naruto knew he couldn't dodge it and tried the only thing he could do, release all he could to slow it down. He put his hands at his side then launched them forward. Then an invisible shock wave clashed with the lightning. Sweat bead down Naruto's head as he was holding back the jutsu.

Naruto started to bleed out his ears and eyes as the mental strain to hold something like lightning at bay. This clash only lasted 8 agonizing seconds until Naruto's ability gave way and then the lightning jutsu hit its intended target Naruto.

As this was going on Hinata was at awe at what her friend was doing to save her. She then saw he was bleeding and was concerned about him. As she was about to say something, she saw the clash stop and her expression turned to one of horror, as the jutsu connected to Naruto's chest.

As it connected, Naruto let out a blood curdling scream as the lighting coursed through his body. This caused two degree to third degree burns to occur all over Naruto. As this happened, Naruto was launched off his feet and sent him flying a couple meters. Upon impact, there was a loud thud sound and a yell of a five year who screamed "Naruto!"

As Naruto was laying there, all he could feel was pain unlike anything he felt in life. His vision started to go dark. Before he closed his eyes, he heard Hinata scream his name. Just before he blacked out, he heard a demonic voice say **"Pathetic you are going to die now." "So be it, I'll prolong your life to prolong my my own, boy here take my power, crush that fool who thinks he can end our existence! Make him pay for trying to take what belongs to us."**

**Now present time**

As Naruto's body laid there on the ground, the burnt skin started to have a red enthrall glow covering his body. The red glow started to leak an ominous and oppressive feeling. This brought an uneasy feeling for the Kumo ninja. As the ominous and oppressive feeling started to grow stronger, a new feeling of malice came from the Naruto's body, almost freezing the ninja in place. As Naruto's body started to rise, feet touching the ground first, Naruto's body was rising like a zombie.

Hinata watched in morbid fascination and horror as Naruto's charcoaled and burnt flesh glowed red enthrall energy. Then the old dead skin fell off revealing bloody flesh that soon turned to red skin and then to back Naruto's natural skin tone. The dead skin cells fell off as Naruto's eyes open, a pair of crimson fox like eyes stared back at Hinata and the Kumo ninja, striking fear in his heart. Naruto's facial expression changed. His canine incisors started to grow longer and sharper.

His whisker marks started to get thicker and darker. His hair started to get spikier and wilder. Naruto's nails started to sharpen into claws. Naruto left out a bestial roar and charged at the ninja.

The red enthrall energy started to grow brighter and Naruto vanished in blur. As the Kumo ninja's sense were stretched to locate Naruto, Naruto's chakra signature was right to his left. The Jounin tried to turn, but Naruto's fist connected to his rips sending him flying.

Causing him to crash into the dirt creating a trail as he stopped. As he was about to get up, he saw Naruto appear above him. The ninja intercepted Naruto's fist by grabbing his wrist. Causing Naruto to throw his other fist towards the ninjas face, the ninja grabbed his other wrist. The Naruto viciously head butted the kumo ninja causing him to let go as blood dripped from both their foreheads. As the ninja's vision was blurry, he saw Naruto's hand descend for his throat. As the claws were about to make contact, he used the substitute jutsu.

As Naruto missed and connected with ground, it caused an indent going inward in the ground. As Naruto's crimson eyes searched for the jounin, a blur appeared behind him. As a fist descend to the back of his head, he vanished in a burst of speed behind the ninja. Faster than last time, his fist connected in his back with a lot more force. The ninja was sent skidding for 10 meters untill he was stopped by using his feet to get him a foot hold.

The ninja got tired of this fight due to how long it was being drawn out. He then made a few hand signs at high speed and finished by then extended his hands toward Naruto shouting **"Lightning RELEASE: Electromagnetic murder!" **A stream of lightning like last time was heading to Naruto again. As the lightning was getting closer, Naruto extended his arms in front of him like last time.

Then Naruto pushed both of his hands forward and an invisible force clashed with the lightning again. As this was happening, the Kumo ninja was smirking, believing the boy was going to get fried again even with his new power boost. Soon however, he was proven how wrong he was.

As the clash continued for 8 seconds, Naruto's eyes and ears started to bleed again. As Naruto realized he was losing ground, the blood from his eyes and ears stopped bleeding since they were healed by the crimson energy. More of the crimson energy came out and healed his injuries. As they appeared with one final heave, Naruto roared and the force sent the lightning upward to the sky. As it shot upward leaving a completely exhausted Naruto. The crimson energy left him feeling sore with little pain. That move left a shocked Kumo ninja and an awed Hinata. The awe soon turned to horror as the ninja attacked Naruto.

**During that battle at the Hyuga estate.**

Panic began to spread through the estate as Hyuga clan's men searching for as missing Clan heiress. As they were searching Hiashi Hyuga, the clan head of the Hyuga clan was looking all over, but he felt a malevolent chakra he hasn't felt since that night. _"__Naruto's using the Kyuubi's chakra!" _Hiashi dashed toward the chakra source not before telling the Hyuga guards to tell the Sandaime Hokage that something has happened to Naruto.

As Hiashi got closer to Naruto's location the source of the malevolent chakra was a lot stronger. Then Hiashi saw a lightning based jutsu head up skyward to where everyone could see it. The presence of the kyuubi's chakra completely diminished. Hiashi felt fear for Naruto and his eldest daughter.

**20 miles below the forest of death as the fight between the Kyuubified Naruto and the Kumo ninja began.**

Aria was working on the facilities diagnostics and Naruto's education lessons. She was talking to her self-aloud _"Naruto's progress is going nicely." "I wonder where he is? He's usually at his house by now." _

As Aria was pondering to herself the sensors that are in the forest of death felt a spike in energy signatures in a huge level north of the forest of death. The spiked energy signature matches her creator, Naruto's unique signature. Aria activate a few more sentinels and sent them to locate Naruto. The sentinels that were sent out used their cloaking systems so they could hide from the indigenous population.

Aria could help but express a human like emotion of worry for her young creator, Naruto.

**At the Sandaime Hokage's office, just when Naruto started using kyuubi's power.**

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting at his desk doing paper work. After he filled out the final paper, he said _"Finally done with the paper work now I can get to what I love doing." _As he said this, a new stack of paper work was dropped on to his desk he started to cry anime tears untill two ninjas with white eyes and a mark marking them as branch members of the Hyuga clan approached him. The look on their faces spelled out emergency.

After seeing this the Sandaime Hokage got serious as he addressed them _"What brings two branch Hyuga clan members to my office?" _asked the Sandaime Hokage.

The two branch clan members spoke _"Lord Hokage Hiashi-Sama, we request assistance since the one known as, Uzumaki Naruto, is in danger and taping into his chakra._ Said the Hyuua branch members.

The Sandaime Hokage flared his chakra and two Anbu appeared before him. One was wearing a dog mask and the other was wearing a crows mask. Sandaime Hokage started to address the two Anbu in his office _"Dog and crow, your mission is to locate Naruto." "Then retrieve Naruto and capture the suspect alive and if you find the heiress, return her to Hiashi Hyuga. Is that understood?" _

As that was said the two Anbu said _"Hai Hokage-sama!" _

Then they vanished in a twirl of leaves on route to Naruto. The Sandaime Hokage then addressed the two Hyuga branch members _"You two, return to your clan compound and inform them that my two best Anbu are on the job and that Hiashi will have his assistance."_

The two Hyuga Branch members then replied "_Hai Hokage-sama!" _The two Ninjas then left in twirling leaves.

The Sandaime Hokage thought to himself _"Naruto, my boy please be alright." "I can't go to after life to face your father and your mother for my failure."_

Sandaime Hokage looked out his window towards the leaf village as he thought tis.

**To the current time where Naruto and the Kumo ninja were fighting.**

"_You are a thorn in my side brat but this time you will die boy." _Said the kumo ninja as he was about cast a jutsu. He thought _"Maybe the Sandaime Raikage will appreciate me when I capture what I believe to be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." _As the Kumo ninja thought about in the end he thought it better to hinder the leaf village by killing their Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

The Kumo ninja started to do hand signs then said **Lightning Release: .. **He was interrupted by a hard kick to his face from a crow masked Anbu. The Kumo ninja was about to retaliate ,but felt a hard blow to back of his head and went unconscious from the blow.

A Dog masked Anbu could be seen behind the knocked out Kumo ninja. As Naruto laid on the ground, Hinata ran to her savior and future husband. As she was checking Naruto over, the two Anbu spoke to each other. _"Crow, we found Naruto and the clan heiress, it seems that the Hokage had been correct." _Said the dog mask Anbu

The crow Anbu respond _"Yes, it seems I think you should take the young heiress to her father and Naruto-kun with you." I'll take this Kumo Ninja to Anko and Ibik." _As crow said this as picked up the kumo ninja and lifted him. He then used fire man style and than vanished into a swirl of leaves before dog could respond.

Dog then sighed at his fellow Anbu, then it looked towards Hinata and Naruto. It saw Hinata crying over Naruto and decided to comfort her. As Dog approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped. Dog then spoke _"Easy there's nothing to worry about." _Hinata started to calm down and then Dog then spoke again _"Naruto is going to be fine, he's just _has_ chakra exhaustion." _Stated the dog Anbu.

Hinata responded with a worried voice _"I saw Naruto-kun_ hit_ by a lightning thing and I thought it killed him." _She said as tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought of the event.

"_So that's why the Kyuubi's powers were used, to save Naruto from death and itself."_ Thought the Dog masked Anbu.

Hinata continued talking but with a stutter and tearful voice. _"Wh..en I thoug..ht Naruto-ku.n w..as d..ead a da..rk fee..ing w..ashed over me and the pl..ce as Na.. 's bo..dy rose up like a zombie with cri..mson cha..kra leaking off his body.." "Naruto-kun's ap..pearance ch..ange to a mo..re bea..stly on..e wi..th cri..mson e..yes as h.e hu..rt the m..ean that t..ook m.e fro..m home." "Naruto was mat…ching the n..inja eve..nly. T..ill h..e cas.t the s..ame lig.. thi..ngy but Naruto-kun did th..ese wei..rd mot..ion with his ha..nds and som..ething connected with lightning thingy. After a while with the lightning connecting with the invisible force Naruto-kun did an animal like roar and sent it flying into the sky." _Said Hinata

Dog took this information in and saw Hiashi appear with a frantic look and then he saw Hinata. He rushed to Hinata's position and Hinata saw him and said in a tearful and happy filled voice_ "Father." _She jumped into his arms Hiashi caught her. He then looked at the Dog Anbu then spoke. _"Thank you Anbu-san." _Said Hiashi as he felt gratitude to the Anbu Dog deided to correct him on who he should praise.

"_It was not me who stopped the kidnapping of your daughter, but Uzumaik Naruto that did it." _Stated the dog Anbu.

Hiashi the respond _"So it was Uzumaki that saved my daughter."_

Then Hinata respond _"Father ple..ase help N..aruto-ku..n h..'s hu..rt." _She begged with tears falling down her face.

Hiashi addressed the dog masked Anbu _"Would it be all right with you Anbu-san if I take young Uzumaki with me to my estate to rest?" _Asked Hiashi

Dog thought about it for a while but knew the Hokage would agree to this since it would bring Naruto and one of his fiancées closer together.

Dog then spoke _"I'll believe that is acceptable Hiashi-sama, I'll carry Naruto to the estate." _

The dog mask Anbu picked up Naruto's unconscious body in his arms and he walked with Hiashi and Hinata to the estate. As this event happened, unknown to everyone, five cloaked sentinels watched everything that transpired and relayed that information back to Aria as she sorted through the information.

**Back to the Hokage's office**

The Sandaime Hokage was looking into a crystal ball and watched everything that transpired and sighed to himself. He pulled out a pipe from his robe and lit it. He started to smoke his pipe in thought. _"Naruto boy, your life is always filled with suffering." "First the mob attacks, the attack at the hospital and then this." "I think it's time I tell you about your burden before the wrong person does." _The next thought that ran through the Sandaime Hokage's mind made him smile. _"You going to go Naruto, and I'll help the best as I can to see you superpose me and your fathers expectations of you."_

The next day in the Hyuga compound, Hinata's room. As Naruto began to gain consciousness, he felt weight on his chest. Naruto looked down to see Hinata's head on his chest as the rest of her was covered with a blanket.

Naruto started to bush a little since were both sharing a bed. Hiashi and the Sandaime Hokage thought since they most likely will be married they should warm up to the Idea of sleeping in the same bed together. As Naruto started to move, this woke up the young heiress.

As she raised her head and started to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes, she stared at Naruto's face for couple seconds and blinked. Then realization was shown in her eyes at how close she and Naruto's faces are. She made an _"eep."_ sound and jumped out of the bed. After that she quickly hugged Naruto as tears started to fall down her face.

Naruto felt bad because he thought he was the reason she was crying in a way he was. Naruto then spoke _"I'm sorry for what I did to make you cry, Hinata-Chan." _Hinata was surprised by his apology since he never had to give one.

"_Na..ruto-kun I'm. so..rry for bei..ng so we..ak." "That it ma..de y..ou co..me to. Sa..ve m..e .and a..ll d..ie i.n t..he pr..ocess." _Hinata said, in stuttered with a tearful voice filed with regret and sorrow.

Naruto wanted to reassure Hinata, so Naruto said _"It's not your fault, Hinata-Chan." "You should not expect your self to be able to compete with a jounin level ninja." "Hinata, I got hurt only because I wanted to save you. Even if I got hurt in the process, it's because you're precious to me Hinata-Chan."_

Said Naruto in a tone of conviction and understanding. Naruto returned Hinata's hug, a feeling of warmth covered them both as their feelings for one another washed over each other.

**Cliff hanger **

**Please review. No flamers.**

.


	5. Not a real chapter chapter four is one

**The Blood of the Ancients**

Summary; What if Naruto's father had forerunner blood in his veins what if this was the reason for Minato being able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique what if Naruto inherits it to but to a higher degree and awakens old forgotten technology that laid dormant. Smart and clever Naruto paring NarutoxHinataxFemSasukexFemGaaraxFemHakuxFemItachi x harem.

HaloxNaruto crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or Naruto those are owned by Kishimoto and Microsoft this is for entertainment only.

**Bijju/Demonic/Jutsu talking/ and place change: Come closer.**

**_Demonic/Bijju thought: Why is it getting so dark?_**

_People talking: hey get the demon brat!_

_People thinking: __How does he do it?_

**This is not a actual chapter but sentences that _may suggest what this chapter will be about when I finish and post it._**

The machine then looked around the room the spoke again _'Technology inefficient must relie on old installations on this world obsolete but can help with subject's survival" "Nearest installation 10% operational" "Teleport sequence active in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0"_ As the countdown reach zero a beam of light engulfed the metallic blue-eyed, geometric orb and Naruto's body as rings in them circled them for a few seconds then they vanshied in a flash of light.

2 minutes after the teleportation a couple of Anbu burst into Naruto's room in fight formation one in a dog mask and spiky silver hair surveyed the room and noticed a blood stains on the hospital bed and the cracked wall plus the broken glass from the window.

Then his eyes laid on the woman that attacked Naruto then the Anbu spoke _'Cat take the woman to Anko and Ibiki for questioning." _A Anbu with purple waist length hair with a cat mask went and picked up the woman just like the dog anbu she notice the state of the room and the scorch marks on the woman. Then the dog mask Anbu spoke to himself _"The council and the Hokage aren't to like this I hope you're save Naruto"._

**Some where underneath the forest of death **

As Naruto recovers within the pod the machine begon its work about restoring the current installation. Naruto meets 4k3 Ark it explains its peurpose. Naruto returns back to the village and meets his first friend. _Hey my names Naruto Uzumaki whats yours."_

_"My N..ames Hi..nata hy..uuga"_

_"Well Hinata do you want to be my friend?"_

_" i'd t.o b.e your friend."_

Their friendship will be put on the line

_"Naruto! NOO!" _Explosion could be heard in the distance as life less body of Naruto hits ground with a thud. Komo Ninja is holding Hinata and runnign of with her end.

end

Any suggestions for Machines name may be the name I choose for chapter 3 and rest of the story.


End file.
